Starships
"All I need is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by... " -- Kirk to McCoy, "The Ultimate Computer" Introduction ;From the book jacket: :These are the fleets of the galaxy. :[[USS Enterprise|''Enterprise]]... ''Excelsior''... ''Stargazer''... Their names and exploits have taken on the mantle of legend. Over two centuries' worth of starship engineering comes together in this comprehensive volume. Whether charting the unknown or battling hostile empires, starships from the vanguard of exploration and discovery for every starfaring species. So open hailing frequencies and prepare to deploy these vessels in your own Star Trek RPG series!'' :Starships ''includes :'' :* Over forty different starship designs, complete with illustrations, history, and technical data. Vessels include Starfleet designs such as the ''Prometheus and Nova classes, as well as threat vessels such as the implacable Borg cube and the Breen warship.'' :* Additional maneuvers for the starship combat system allow you to perform the Riker Maneuver, Scorpion Evasives, and many other tactics. :* Starship and system design rules for every type of vessel - UFP, Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, and others - allow you to create dozens of new ship systems and build any starship you can imagine! References Characters ;Earth and the Federation : Zefram Cochrane • Darson • Matthew Decker • Jadzia Dax • Data • Rachel Garrett • Gleason • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Worf ;Klingon : Duras • Gorkon • Gowron • Kang • Kargan • Koloth • Kor • Kruge • Kurn • K'Temoc • K'Vada • Lothorg • Martok • Morag • Nu'Daq • R'kah • Sirella • Tel'Peh • T'Moq • Torak • Worf ;Romulan : "T'Pel" • Mendak • Taris • Tebok • Toreth • M'ret • Alnak • Pardek • Sirol • Tomalak • Vreenak ;others : Beta XII-A entity • Culluh • Sittik • T'Khasi Hath • Tierna • V'ger Starships and vehicles Earth and the Federation ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (runabout) : • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy escort) : • • • • • • ; (exploration cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (explorer) : • • • • • • ; (light explorer) : • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy scout) : • • • • • • • ; : ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ; (light cruiser) : • • ; (heavy explorer) : • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • ; (surveyor) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (freighter) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;class 3 tanker (tanker) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; and (transport) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;shuttlecraft : type 1 shuttlepod • class F shuttlecraft • class G shuttlecraft • type 6 shuttlecraft • type 10 shuttlecraft • aeroshuttle • • Starfleet shuttlecraft (2280s) ;other classes and ships : ( ) • • • ( ) • (freighter) • (freighter) • ( ) • • • Klingon ; (far scout) and (light cruiser): • • • • • • • • • • • ; and (battle cruisers): • • • • • • • • • • • ; (dreadnought) : • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;other classes : (bird-of-prey) • Romulan ;Romulan bird-of-prey (fast attack warship) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; (battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Theta''-class (courier, shuttle, surveyor) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;other classes : (light cruiser) Cardassian ; (cargo carrier) : Ashell • Dromell • Enek • Entera • Groumall • Indra • Ketlor • Maldor • Tachiman • Varan ; (battle cruiser) : Galor • Aldara • Kraxon • Prakesh • Rajan • Reklar • Trager • Vetar ; (battle cruiser) : Barano • Hanund • Keldon • Morag • Nammar • Okara • Rildon • Sinalon • Sudanit • Zalkan Other ;Borg cube (dreadnought) : cube 1184 • cube 461 • cube 630 ;Borg time sphere (light explorer) : sphere 194 • sphere 196 • sphere 211 • sphere 212 • sphere 222 • sphere 634 • sphere 878 ;Breen battle cruiser : Braaktak Gaal • Gor Korus • Gor Nivik • Gor Tevik • Megal Taan • Nistaan Bur • Reel Gorvaal • Reel Tivaan ;Ferengi (armored transport) : Braktel • D'kora • Domu • Kraalor • Kramora • Krayton • Kreechta • Mroxor • Qartum • Togram • Zedavaton ;Ferengi pod (shuttle) : Barzan Explorer • Blunt Hammer • Latinum Express • Nilva's Jaunt • Quark's Treasure • Rational Profit ;Jem'hadar attack ship (fast attack ship) : Jem'Hadar Fighter 10 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 23 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 37 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 47 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 57 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 62 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 67 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 73 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 81 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 82 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 93 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 102 • unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships ;Jem'hadar warship (battle cruiser) : Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 9 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 44 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 55 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 59 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 61 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 68 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 85 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 91 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 109 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 112 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 122 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 134 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 222 ;Kazon shuttle (shuttlecraft) : Hobii-Surat • Nistrim Rugova • Nistrim Zaran • Ogla Koke • Oglamar-Surkan • Relora-Keldar • Vistik Hax ;Orion (fast escort) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Species 8472 bioship : Ay Hort • Cuh Thug Ah • unnamed Species 8472 bioships ;Vulcan (surveyor): Akasa Gorah'il • Besaya Glantaya • Dorli Fay-Tukh • Fal Chaya • Pahn-Ree • T'Khasi Hath • T'Plana Hath • Yeht Fai-Tukh • Yeht Talal • Tor-ut Koon ;other classes : (surveyor) • [[Predator class (Kazon)|Kazon Predator-class]] • Borg scout (heavy escort) Types and classifications battle cruiser • bird-of-prey • cruiser • dreadnought • far scout • fast attack ship • fast escort • flagship • light cruiser • planet killer • scout • shuttlecraft • surveyor Locations Cities and planetary locations Montana • San Francisco Bay • Vega colony Outposts and stations Antares Fleet Yards • Deep Space 5 • Deep Space 9 • Highguard Station • Khol-Ra • Space Station K-7 • Qo'noS Orbital Facility Base • Relay Station 47 • Utopia Planitia Shipyards • Velidan Planets and planetoids Andor • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Capella IV • Cardassia Prime • Chin'toka III • planet Coridan • Donatu V • Earth • Founder homeworld • Galorndon Core • Genesis Planet • Khitomer • Krios • Minos • Narciso II • Narendra III • Nelvana III • Nimbus III • planet Ocampa • Otha • Paxar IV • Qo'noS • Rigel IX • Rugal IV • Sherman's Planet • Soukara • Technis IV • Tellar • Trelka V Types and classifications class J planet • gas giant Stars and star systems Alpha Centauri • Anaxar • Andorian system • Bajoran system • Benzar system • Capella • Carraya • Chin'toka • Donatu • Ocampa system • Olmerak • Organian system • Ortaran system • Othan system • Pelosa • Rigel • Sol • Talos • Wolf 357 Stellar regions and spatial phenomena Alpha Quadrant • Arteline sector • Azure Nebula • Badlands • Bajoran wormhole • Bellis Expanse • Beta Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Gamma Quadrant • the galaxy • Glintara sector • Klach D'Kel Bracht • Mutara Cluster • Pandara Corridor • Rigel sector • Romulan Neutral Zone • sector 001 • sector 3-1 • Vela Expanse States and organizations Andorian Empire • Blue Star • Cardassian Union • Detapa Council • Dominion • Earth Starfleet • Kazon Collective • Kazon-Hobii • Kazon-Nistrim • Kazon-Ogla • Kazon-Oglamar • Kazon-Relora • Kazon-Vistik • Imperial Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Obsidian Order • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy • Starfleet • Starfleet Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Taurhai Unity • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Exploratory Space Forces • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Institute Races and cultures Andorian • Axanari • Breen • Borg • Cardassian • Denobulan • Ferengi • Gorn • Haakonian • Hirogen • Human • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Kazon • Klingon • Orion • Reman • Romulan • Saltah'na • Species 8472 • Suliban • Talaxian • Tandaran • Taurhai • Tholian • Trabe • Vulcan Ranks and titles admiral • ambassador • captain • chancellor • commander • commodore • engineer • first officer • general • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • praetor • subcommander • vice proconsul Treaties and law Second Khitomer Accords Wars and operations Battle of Chin'toka • Battle of Chin'toka III • Battle of Klach D'Kel Bracht • Dominion War • Draconis IX Preimeter Action • First Coridan Survey • Genesis Incident • Great Tribble Hunt • Klingon-Cardassian War • Klingon Civil War • Operation Return • Second Battle of Vulcanis • Tomed Incident • Vega Colonies Massacre Weapons and technology boomer • cloaking device • deflector • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor bank • disruptor cannon • electrodynamic fluid • electro-plasma system • energy screen generator • Iconian computer virus • impulse drive • ion power • matter-antimatter reaction • mine • nanoprobe • nanite • optical data network • Order of the Praetor • phase disruptor • photon torpedo • plasma cannon • plasma torpedo • quantum torpedo • sensor • shield • subspace rift • tetryon • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • transporter • warp drive Others antiproton • asteroid • D'era • distress beacon • electromagnetic radiation • Guardian of Forever • Hero of the Empire Award • ketracel white • Klingon House • ion storm • neuropeptide • neutron radiation • planet • plasma trail • quantum flux • quasar burst • ra'tar • shuttlebay • star • star system • Starfleet directive alpha theta 12 • Starfleet perimeter defense directive • subspace variance • temporal distortion Timeline ;23rd century : The short-lived Klingon-Romulan Alliance. ;2284 : Prototype commissioned. ;2285 : The Genesis Incident ;2294 : Prototype commissioned. External link Category:Books